Disguised Passions
by Kulyenie
Summary: What if you had no where to turn? Nothing left but the pain caused by the people around you? Meet Uzumaki Naruto as he finds love and the hope to continue on. SasuNaru Lemon in later chaps. YAOI


Hello! This is my first story, and I would greatly appreciate it if you would kindly review and give me pointers. If you are reviewing to compliment, go ahead. If you are pointing out mistakes, BE HARSH! I need to learn from my mistakes, and it doesn't help if I don't know they are there.

**Disclaimer** – No I don't own Naruto. If I did, he would more than likely be under Sasuke 24/7 and Gaara would be glomping Neji.

**Beta** – Hopefully my friend xxpapercutxx or my other friend poison-control

**Warnings** – None, this chapter… Except maybe some fowl language

Kyuubi's Thoughts: **'Chibi'**

Naruto's Thoughts: _'Chibi'_

Other's Thoughts: 'Chibi'

"Oww…" Naruto groaned as he awoke, the sun shining painfully in his eyes. He slowly slipped off his bed and walked to the kitchen, placing a shabby looking kettle full of water on the stove, checking the calendar as he did.

" What the... How could it be October 10th already?!". He cursed wildly as he looked out the window, spotting the decorations for the Festival celebrating the Kyuubi's defeat.

"Some shitty birthday this is… Can't go anywhere, just like every year before." muttered Naruto as he shivered violently, images of the villagers "lawful justice" coursing through his mind. Reluctantly, he removed the steaming kettle from the stove and prepared his ramen, looking unusually calm as anger flashed in his eyes. As his sensei had given his team the day off, he slowly waited for the day to end.

MEANWHILE

"Sasuke-Kun!" squealed a pink haired ninja as she fought against the crowds of the extremely crowded festival. Panting slightly, she reached the raven-haired boy.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, wanna go play some of the games?" she asked, a bright smile on her face.

"Hnn, no. I'm looking for Naruto, he said we could spar today." replied the stoic boy, a small scowl on his face.

"Maybe he's at his apartment, that's where he usually is! But forget about him! Let's play some games!" she said.

"Maybe another time." said the young man as he disappeared form her presence. Sakura scowled inwardly offended that Sasuke would rather be around Naruto than her.

'He's so stupid! How can my precious Sasuke-kun stand to be around him?' Sakura sighed, and looked mournfully at the sky as she trudged away to one of the games.

Sasuke arrived at the door of Naruto's apartment. Sighing, he reached up to knock, but was halted by a voice reverberating through the door.

"Stupid fucking villagers. Stupid fucking Kyuubi! What fucking right do they have to fuck with my life?"

'Kyuubi? What does it have to do with Naruto?' thought Sasuke.

"Shit... This happens every year. Heh, I should just leave. No one would care and I'm only causing myself pain by staying." Said Naruto.

'Dobe! You can't leave! How could you be so stupid as to think I wouldn't notice?'

"Aha! It's decided! I'm finally gonna be able to leave this horrid village! Damn fools. Can't even tell that I'm just the Kyuubi's fucking vessel." Naruto growled loudly, the sound of clothes being tossed resounded through the door.

Sasuke stilled, a look of horror dawning his features. Quickly regaining his composure, he kicked the door open, startling the blonde.

"Just what the hell do you think your doing Naruto?" Sasuke asked, anger seething viciously from his words.

"Just go away Sasuke." Said the blonde, sadness apparent in his some what dulled blue eyes.

"I refuse. I won't leave until you tell me just what you have to do with the Kyuubi." He said, a look of determination on his face.

Naruto blanched,

"Fuck…"

Naruto sank to the floor, his face portraying a mixture of fear and anger.

"It's none of your business Sasuke."

"Then I'll make it my business." He said, moving towards the blonde.

Naruto sighed.

"Fine. How about the quick explanation? The Kyuubi was never killed. He was sealed… Into me…"

Well that's what I have ready for now! I will update weekly, mostly around Friday to Sunday. I appreciate reviews and any constructive criticism. And if you review just to flame… well… At the very least say what it is. If your flaming because its yaoi, I only have one question.

Why the hell are you even reading this?

Hmm and if I get constructive reviews, I'll probably update more often.


End file.
